


Agamemno Contingency

by Canso99



Series: Kamen Rider Vortex [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Lego - All Media Types, Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: After his adventures across the multiverse, Batman has updated his Agamemno Contingency files.
Series: Kamen Rider Vortex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722193
Kudos: 2





	1. Gandalf

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Grey to White

Gandalf is a powerful Maiar spirit in the guise of an old wizard. He is long-lived; thus, his magical repertoire is near limitless. He is also skilled in combat, his preferred weapons being his magic staff and an Elven sword, Glamdring. Gandalf conducts most of his magic through his staff and he prefers to stay on the defensive. Keep him on the defensive and he’ll stay in a reactive position, thus limiting his options. A better way would be to destroy his staff, making his power go down significantly.


	2. Wyldstyle

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Builder

Lucy, known by multiple aliases, her usual one being “Wyldstyle”, is a Master Builder, someone who can create anything, no matter how ridiculous, out of spare parts or various objects. She describes herself as “tough as nails” to hide her insecurities. She places a great deal of faith in her friends, exposing a weakness. Shatter her faith in some way and her will to fight is no more. Another area to exploit would be her creations. She takes pride in her builds and seeing them torn apart would enrage her. She is not one to take orders, opening a third avenue of incapacitation.


	3. Takeshi Hongo

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Masked Rider

Takeshi Hongo is a cyborg warrior with his DNA spliced with that of a grasshopper’s. This gives him incredible jumping powers and his skills on a motorcycle are the best in the world. He wears a belt that functions as a transformation device for his armored hero form, Kamen Rider. He doesn’t function well with colder temperatures; he can’t transform into his Kamen Rider persona properly with the wind being too cold. Perhaps Mr. Freeze’s equipment can generate enough cold air to prevent him from transforming.


	4. Optimus Prime

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Shapeshifter

Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autonomous Robotic Organisms of the planet Cybertron. Like all members of his species, he’s a robot with human levels of feeling and sentience, capable of transforming from a bipedal robot mode to a more compact alternate mode. His main fuel source is a crystal (Energon) that can be turned into a liquid state for drinking. The crystals put out a lot of radiation. Too much Energon radiation will cause him to short out after half an hour in robot mode. The higher the Energon radiation, the shorter his time in robot mode. He is also young, thus prone to impulsive behaviors. Incapacitating him will require increasing the Energon radiation in his immediate vicinity to keep him in alt-mode and a prolonged fight will cause him to lose focus.


	5. Megumi Hishikawa

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Queen

Megumi Hishikawa is a Kamen Rider like Takeshi Hongo. Her DNA is blended with a tiger, a trait she inherited from her biological father, Hiro Adachi. She is capable of shifting into a humanoid tiger with bits of cybernetics showing. She also uses a belt to transform, but her belt requires the use of i.d. tags. See file 17 on equipment for further explanations about i.d. tags. Knocking the belt out of her hands before she sets it to her waist is recommended to keep her from accessing her Kamen Rider persona and her tiger form is only slightly faster than a human. However, simple redirection of her strength will ensure that she can’t land a hit. She also takes any harm to her friends personally, so a plausible third weapon is to use her experiences against her.


	6. Arsha Royana

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Fox

Arsha Royana is skilled at naval command at such a young age for her universe. Her magic skills are also not to be underestimated. However, her hand-to-hand combat is only average at best as she usually uses magic to enhance her techniques. She takes death personally, believing that the death of any of her crew is always her fault. Making a weapon of that will shatter her concentration on her magic.


	7. Sonic

Agamemno Contingency, file code name: Blue Blur

Sonic the Hedgehog, as his name suggests, is a humanoid hedgehog that is capable of going faster than Mach 1. He’s capable of maintaining that same speed going backwards as well as forwards. He is also able of using seven mystical gems called the Chaos Emeralds to obtain a golden super form which gives him incredible power and flight on the levels of Superman. He has aquaphobia, meaning his biggest weakness is that he can’t swim in most circumstances. He can run on water but interrupting that run will cause him to fall into the water. His phobia’s at its height when he’s near the ocean. He is also cocky and impatient, so dismissing his skills and forcing him to wait is the best way to incapacitate him when not near large bodies of water.


End file.
